fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kombatgod
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Crossover Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Yo No worries, glad to help :) Oh, and I've been wondering where you got the photo of the Barcode Fighter card set from? I don't recognise it at all. --xensyriaT 18:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting; I did a Japanese web crawl a few years back when I was really into BCB, but this shows just how much has been added in the meantime! Thanks for the J League link heads-up too; at the moment I'd really only buy obscure BCB card sets if they came up (and then only at a reasonable price), but thanks for the thought ^_^ :--xensyriaT 09:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. As you've probably realised, I'm quite a piecemeal contributer to the internet projects I'm interested in, so please don't be offended if I take a while to reply, but also don't be surprised if I turn up out of the blue with an edit or two. You've sparked me into wanting to put more on the BCB wiki, and I'm thinking how best to treat Super Smash Bros. on this one, so thanks for the former, and let me know if you've already thought through SSB, so I don't have to re-invent the wheel! Re: Alleyway Ignore it for a moment, I accidentally broke something, and I'm trying to fix it. Lord Grammaticus 18:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't going to edit it, knowing you was working on it.--Kombatgod 18:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hello I think we should have a wiki chat here so users like me or you or anyone else could discuss ideas of these crossovers and such please reply if you agree with this on the Pitfall Page it shows no link to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance but on the Marvel: Ultimate alliance page does this is the link to it by the way http://fictionalcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel:_Ultimate_Alliance_X_Pitfall I hope you can fix the problem when you do please just tell me whats wrong with it we got to chat sometime on chat I need your help trying to fix the links on the Ninja Turtles as they are mixed with the type Nevermind i fixed it Want to go on chat right now -dragon The AVGN Rule? I think there should be a rule called The AVGN Rule what that is it's mainly when a game based on a internet show crosses with another game counts as link. Example: Angry Video Game Nerd fought Bugs Bunny in a video NOT A LINK R.O.B. like enemys in AVGN Advetnures LINK what i'm mainly saying is if its an OFFICIAL game based on the internet show that has possible links should count. thoughts on this idea for a rule. I do agree with your ideas. I also know another series that can go with this rule. The Nostalgia Critic as he reviews movies but yet interacts with some returning charcters like General Zod (Superman) and Terl (Battlefield Earth) He even has a rivalary with The Angry Video Game Nerd. if the thought occurs. I agree with your ideas but The Nostalgia Critic does appear in other media like movies in Kickassia, Suburban Knights, and To Boldly Free. The Nostalgia Critic is soon to also appear in a game show with this link for proof near the end of the video campaign http://www.indiegogo.com/projects/channel-awesome-s-new-shows-and-more. I know this might not be that great of an idea but I just wanted to show you he does appear in other media then reviews. Hope this gives you a little more thought on this. The Levels of Parody on this Wiki So I was seeing your responses which I understand until I saw for the reply for Zod in NC as "Its Just A Parody" and yet we count Robot Chicken, Family Guy, Futurama, Simpson, South Park, etc sketches that are meant to be parodies. So How do we define Parody in this wiki I we should call "The Parody Rule" in order to know what parody levels are good enough or not for it to be a techical link to a crossover. wanna go onn chat now Progressive Rule? I was just wondering should Commercial series that are meant for like Isurance like Progressive count as a series!?! While series like Sonic and Despicable Me are in there its meant for an Isurance. so should we count this? Thomas the Tank Engine characters? No I did not have anything to do with that in fact we should probably delete that -Dragon Miis, Xbox Avatars, etc Should they also count as crossovers since Miis are playable in Mario Kart Wii, appeared in Samba De Amigo, etc. While Xbox Avatars interact with The Muppets, The Peanuts, Star Wars, etc. So Should they really count? Internet Icon Cameos in AVGN There are some cameos in AVGN Adventures and I want to list them down and you write your thoughts on which internet icons should count. Cameos Destructioid (Indie Game so its alrighty good and should be a type 1 due to Jim Sterling also being in the game meaning he approves it) Brentalfloss Angry Joe (I think he would be okay he also crossover with The Nerd and The Critic) Black Nerd Comedy The Completionist Egoraptor (Maybe count him) Pat The NES Punk (Maybe has crossover with The Nerd) Keith Apicary (he's from Talking Classics so maybe) ScrewAttack's Chad and Craig (Probably not because thats the company ScrewAttack) What are your thoughts about it P.S. I saw you added Captain S in the Captain N page so I'll make a Captain S page for you (Ironically also fought The Nostalgia Critic and The Angry Video Game Nerd) Godzilla skin hey i am making a skin for my ps4 and i was wondering if i could use the godzilla king of monsters font on this page? http://fictionalcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla :If you want to use the Godzilla logo, we didn't make it, since the ones in this Wiki are the official logos. If you specifically want the font to write something else, then I can't help, that's just an image.--Kombatgod (talk) 12:37, April 16, 2014 (UTC) What Type would this be? So some of the links I have are based on "word of god" or if the creator of both say so. Like Trent DeMarco confirmed the same charcter in Transformers and Friday The 13th or The designer of Angol Fear who is the designer of Sgt Frog says Angol Fear (Soul Calibur) is Angol Mois (sgt. frog)' Cousin. Would that be a type 1 link or a new type of link Ken's stage Hi! No problem, as a fan of videogame crossovers I've found the concept of the wiki really interesting. Great work on creating and structuring such a detailed ruleset! Been a while since I've read it, and I was sorta under the impression it was generally agreed upon, but IIRC it came from the All About Capcom Head-to-Head Fighting Games 1987-2000 sourcebook, the same place which also confirms the buttler in front of the pool to be Capcom's CEO Kenzou Tsujimoto. I can't seem to find any scans right now, however, so if you prefer to keep them as the real deal until/if we can get them, I can gladly edit them back. And since I'm at it, wanted to ask something: is it okay to redirect Saturday Night Slam Masters to just "Slam Masters" given the existence of its sequel "Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II"? The Street Fighter article alos lists both SNSM and "Muscle Bomber" (its Japanese title) separately, but series with different localized names/titles don't really merit separate entries correct? See ya! Strider Kage (talk) 06:54, October 8, 2014 (UTC) * Yeah, explaining both sides in the detailed write-up is a good idea. And that's right, that was exactly what I was wondering. Thanks for the quick reply! See ya! Strider Kage (talk) 06:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) PSAS A user was asking me if we should change the name to PlayStation All-Stars due to PlayStation All-Stars: Island? So I want to lead this question to you since you are the creator of this wiki. That was me forgot to log in :P SSB Anyway, will you get the pictured I told you about in Dragonsblood talk page?--Kombatgod (talk) 12:37, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Fire Emblem and Xeno Could you create a page for Fire Emblem and Xeno (as in Xenoblade and Xenosaga)? Thanks--OishiLover75 (talk) 11:28, October 23, 2014 (UTC)